


A Lovely Night

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, LaLa Land song, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Reader and Poe are set up on a blind date and find they really do not like each other at all based on their (not so wonderful) first impressions of one another.This is for @poandbuckysproperty Writing Challenge! Enjoy! Song is A Lovely Night from the movie La La Land.





	A Lovely Night

You huffed in annoyance as you walked out of the cantina, following the man that your friend, Snap, had set you up with.

Poe Dameron. Of course you knew who Poe was—he was the poster boy for the Resistance for crying out loud. Everyone on base knew who he was and said people seemed to crush hard on the pilot. You would be lying if you said you weren’t at all attracted to him. He was handsome, charming, and everything a girl could ever want.

He was also an insensitive jerk.

The date started off fine. Poe was certainly a gentleman: pulling your chair out for you, asking  you about how you are handling being in the Resistance, and even offering to buy you multiple drinks. But for some reason, he began to flirt with the bartender right in front of you, causing you to become a little jealous and also extremely annoyed.

Boy was Snap going to get a mouthful when you saw him next.

Luckily, the cantina was on base so you didn’t have to deal with Poe Dameron flirting with the bimbo in front of you any longer. As you walked along a dirt path that lead back to the homing quarters, you admired what D’Qar had to offer.

The sun was just starting to set, causing the scenery to look absolutely breathtaking around you. You would have enjoyed it a little more if a certain someone wasn’t still talking about himself, causing you to dread the rest of the walk with him.

Before Poe could get a chance to continue speaking, you cleared your throat.

“Well, this was… an interesting night so to speak. But I think it’s time for me to go.”

“Aw, c’mon sweetheart, you haven’t even heard the best part.” You rolled your eyes and forced a smile.

“Well, considering that everyone on base knows that story it’s safe to say that I don’t need to hear the rest.” Poe shook his head and laughed.

“Wow, did someone spit in your drink, princess?” The smile instantly dropped from your face and your brows rose.

“Excuse me?” Poe raised his hands up in defense.

“Nothing just forget I said anything. Let’s get going—“

“You know what?” You made your way to stand in front of him, stopping him in his spot, “I was having a lovely time with you. In fact, I was happily planning our next date when you decided it would be a great idea to… you know what? Don’t even worry about it. I can’t deal with your self-absorbed, scruffy looking, moof-milker self.” Poe furrowed his brows.

“Who’s scruffy looking?” You groaned as you threw your hands in the air and turned to walk away.

“Okay, okay, wait.” Poe grabbed your wrist, which caused you to turn back towards him, your finger pointed in his face.

“Do not grab me without permission, Poe.” With a sigh, Poe quickly released you and brought the same hand to run through his hair.

“Maybe… we just simply aren’t meant to date.”

“Clearly.”

“Let me finish.” You closed your mouth as you glared at Poe. “Sorry. But I mean we’ve stumbled upon this amazing view of the base, which is clearly made for two.” He pointed off to the painted sky as the sun continued to set and looked back at you. “It’s just… a shame that those two are you and me.”

You clenched your teeth. “Yeah, what a shame.”

“See what I mean? We obviously are two different people who would be better off not doing… whatever this is.” You shook your head and glanced away. “Don’t get me wrong, some other girl and guy would love this amazing view. But since there is only you and I, there will probably be no shot of us ever happening.”

Your stomach dropped slightly at that comment, but you were quick to shake it off. “Well, I can’t say that I don’t agree with that.”

Poe nodded. “Exactly! Because I’m me and you are… well, you. This means that this,” Poe motioned between you two, “could never be, since you are clearly not the type for me.”

“Really?” You raised a brow. “And, may I ask, what is your type Mr. Dameron? Let me guess— airhead bartenders who throw themselves at you on a daily basis?”

“How did you know?” Poe winked, causing your eyes to roll to the back of your head. “It’s a pity, though.”

“What is?”

“That this lovely night had to go to such a waste.”

You scoffed at what Poe had told you and walked up to him, your arms crossing your chest.

“You say there's nothing here?” Poe shrugged.  “Well, let's make something clear; I think I'll be the one to make that call,”

“But you’ll call?” Poe smirked and you narrowed your eyes.

“And while I do have to admit you do look cute in your commander suit—“

“Captain.”

You tilted your head. “What?”

“It’s actually Captain now.”

“Huh.” You paused. “You’re right; I’d never fall for you at all.” Poe glared at you, causing you to smirk back and shoot him a wink. “All jokes aside, maybe you’re right. Maybe your cocky attitude and charming self does appeal to any girl who feels that there is some chance of romance.”

Poe smiled, genuinely, and took a few steps towards you. “Well, thank you for that. And who knows? Maybe someone will be able to tolerate your stubbornness as well.”

 

You huffed through your nose impatiently.

“But, I’m frankly feeling nothing.” Poe tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” Although you didn’t  _ truly _ mean it, you continued to shrug your shoulders and took one more step towards Poe, ignoring the closeness between the two of you as you tried to size him up.

“Or it could be less than nothing.” Poe continued to look down on you, showing his signature smirk.

“Well it’s good to know that you agree.”

“Yep. What a waste of a lovely night.” As you continued to look up at Poe, you didn’t realize just how close your chest was to Poe’s.

You continued to stare at Poe when you saw his eyes flicker down to your lips, making your stomach do flips and—

You didn’t realize how long your holopad was beeping until Poe looked down at your bag. Quickly, you grabbed it out of your bag and saw that the General was requesting you, asking you to leave for a mission as soon as possible.

As you looked back up at Poe, it was your turn to take a quick glance at his lips. Poe seemed to have noticed this as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before taking it in between his teeth. You cleared your throat and took a couple steps back.

“I-I should get going, the General is expecting me.” Poe nodded and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, looking down as he brought his shoulders up towards his ears.

“Well, I hope everything goes well, Y/N. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Poe walked up to you and you stayed put, holding your holopad close to your chest.

“Let’s hope not.” You tried to say with a straight face, which quickly turned into a playful grin, one that Poe returned. Turning to walk away, you waved back at Poe. “Goodnight, Dameron.”

Poe sighed as he stopped himself from yelling your name, explaining why he really acted the way he did and let you believe that he wasn’t interested. You didn’t see it, but Poe’s eyes didn’t stray away from you as he made sure you made it back to base safely.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

  
  
  



End file.
